The present invention relates to formulations for neutralization of chemical, biological and industrial toxants, and methods of making same.
The present invention is directed to materials and methods for neutralization of toxic chemical, biological and industrial compounds or agents, especially chemical and biological weapons agents, and methods of making same. In particular, the present invention is directed to aqueous formulations containing solubilizing compounds, reactive compounds, and sorbent additives that allow the formulation to be pre-mixed and pre-packaged as a multi-part kit system, where one or more of the parts are packaged in a powdered, granulated form for ease of handling and mixing in the field. The aqueous decontamination formulations can be delivered in a wide variety of embodiments, including, but not limited to: foams, sprays, liquids, gels, fogs and aerosols.
Much of the background of decontamination formulations has been previously discussed in the related patent applications and patent listed above. Briefly, the formulations of the present invention fall generally into two families, designated “DF-100” and “DF-200.” DF-100 formulations comprise, for example, a cationic surfactant (e.g., benzalkonium chloride) and a reactive compound (e.g., hydrogen peroxide mixed with potassium bicarbonate, which forms the highly reactive, negatively-charged nucleophillic species, hydroperoxycarbonate (HCO4−), which is a strong oxidant), that when mixed with water (e.g., tap water, well water, seawater, etc.) and exposed to a toxant, neutralizes that toxant. The solubilizing agent serves to effectively render the toxant susceptible to attack, while the reactive compound serves to attack and neutralize the toxant.
The second family of decontamination formulations, DF-200, is an enhanced version of DF-100. In DF-200, a bleaching activator (e.g., propylene glycol diacetate, glycerol diacetate) has been added to speed up reaction kinetics, improve performance, and eliminate the need for pH adjustment.
In both DF-100 and DF-200 decontamination formulations some of the ingredients must be stored separately in order to prevent premature chemical reaction before use. For example, hydrogen peroxide must be stored separately from the other ingredients prior to use, due to its high reactivity. This can be accomplished by packaging the formulation as a multi-part kit system (i.e., 2-part, 3-part or 4-part kits). For example, a two-part kit system can be used, comprising a relatively inert component (Part A), and an active component (Part B) that comprises the reactive compound. The bulk of the make-up water may be “pre-packaged” in one of the two containers, which allows for rapid deployment of the decontamination solution, without the need for providing extra water in the field. Alternatively, the make-up water (including seawater) can be provided in the field, which greatly reduces the weight of the pre-packaged kit components, making it easier to ship and store.
Ideally, all of the various components/parts of a multi-part kit system would be in the form of a dry, granulated, freely flowing powder that can be easily mixed with water that has been provided in the field. Such a dry powder material could be packaged with a desiccant for providing superior moisture protection, thereby extending the shelf life. Fortunately, one of the preferred reactive compounds, hydrogen peroxide, is available in a variety solid, granulated, water-soluble forms, including: urea hydrogen peroxide, sodium perborate, and sodium percarbonate. Preferably, the made-up decontamination solution ideally should be used within 8-24 hours after being made-up in order to have the maximum neutralization effect.
Most of the other ingredients that are used in DF-100/200 (e.g., cationic surfactants, cationic hydrotropes, solvents, peroxide activators, free point depressants, etc.) are typically available only in liquid form. Therefore, a need exists to identify suitable sorbent materials that can used to “dry-out” the liquid ingredients and convert them into a dry, granulated, freely-flowing powder that is more easily handled and mixed in the field, without affecting the neutralization performance of the made-up (i.e., “activated”) decontamination solution.
A granulated decontamination formulation would have the following advantages over an all-liquid or part-liquid plus part-granulated formulations:                1. Significant reduction in the weight of the formulation required to be shipped and stored.        2. Saltwater or other low quality water can be used as the make-up water.        3. The formulation can be stored in low temperature locations.        4. Increased shelf life due to removal of water from the formulation.        
Against this background, the present invention was developed.